1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle holder, and more particularly to a bottle holder for attaching to cycles or to various objects, and to hold and fasten water bottles, etc. to cycles or various objects, such as clothes of users, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical bottle holders have been developed to hold and fasten water bottles, etc. to cycles, and normally comprise a number of elements or brackets formed by metallic wires, cables, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,704 to Boughton discloses one of the typical bottle holders including a mount for securing or attaching bottles with hook and loop securing devices. However, it will be difficult to attach the hook and loop securing devices to the conventional bottles, such that the conventional bottles may not be attached to the mount of Boughton. The users have to buy additional bottle holders and bottles for attaching the bottles to the cycles with the bottle holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,709 to Neugent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,832 to Link, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,981 to Lin disclose three other typical bottle holders and comprise a number of elements or brackets formed by metallic wires, cables, etc., that may not be easily and quickly formed or machined to form the bottle holders. None of the typical bottle holders comprise a planer structure to clamp or to retain the bottles in the bottle holders.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bottle holders.